


Forest Boy

by ryuusea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Eren Yeager-centric, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Older Eren Yeager, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent Porn, implied m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuusea/pseuds/ryuusea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren loves the outdoors, but he does not quite remember when he developed this habit. There is something wonderful about touching himself out in the open like this that <i>really</i> gets him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a post-canonverse story, supposedly after they have defeated all the Titans. Eren is older, somewhere in his twenties. Really, this is just self-indulgent trash with lots of Eren love and body worship. ;)

Eren releases his maneuver gear with practiced ease, its heavy _thud_ muffled by the grass below. He unbuckles and shrugs off all the leather straps, uncaring how it falls into a tangled heap at his feet.

 

Maneuver gear feels slightly lighter without the blades, but it is significant enough to notice; it is something that Eren and his fellow (ex-)soldiers are still getting used to. These days, the gear are used for exploration missions, and not life-or-death expeditions.

 

Years have passed since the Titans had fallen, but only a few years since humanity started spreading out and settling the newly freed land. Most of the soldiers who were lucky enough to still have family shed their blades and military-issued jackets in order to forge new lives out there. Majority of those in the Survey Corps did not fall into that category, and those like Eren, decided to stick with the pseudo “family” they had formed together.

 

Besides not needing the maneuver blades anymore, Eren is still getting used to not having the duties of a soldier: Having a purpose, and the pressures of being Humanity's Hope. He feels an emptiness there. From time to time, Eren feels a hollow sensation deep in his chest. But there is also a freedom there. And as Eren breathes in the forest air that is crisp and brimming with life, he is grateful for it.

 

The freedom of walking through the forest without worrying about a Titan sneaking up on you? Now that is something Eren will not complain about.

 

Eren lifts his head, squinting up at the expansive blue sky above him, blocked only by treetops, and not walls. The sun seeps into his skin, warm and tingling. Eren wonders why he had decided to wear all black -- A worn out long sleeved shirt and pants -- because the material absorbs all the heat of the almost-summer sun, making him a little too warm. Already, his shirt is sticking to his back with sweat.

 

Eren grabs the bottom edge of his shirt and takes it off. He sighs when the air touches his skin, and already he feels a bit better. Eren hangs the shirt over one shoulder and continues on foot.

 

The crunch of a twig beneath his feet. Running his fingers along tall grasses or the leaves of bushes he passes. Pausing to run his thumb over the soft petals of flowers. These are all things Eren has the leisure of enjoying now. Occasionally, a cracking branch would startle him, and he would instinctively whip around, searching for a threat, only to discover it is a deer passing through. It is hard to shake off years of soldier training.

 

Not that Eren has entirely given it up. He enjoys a good workout, not keen on the idea of letting his body get weak. He lifts one arm and clenches his hand into a fist, turning it over to examine it. No bite mark, of course, because of his healing abilities (and it has been a long time since he last needed to do that). His skin is a sun-kissed brown, evidence of how often he goes out to the forest. He is near his favorite spot in the forest now, and picks up his pace.

 

The sound of rushing water beckons Eren forward, and soon the vibrant green trees and vegetation open up to a river. It is the part of a river where the current is not strong enough to sweep a person away, allowing him to sit and relax there. And if Eren is inclined to swim, he only has to go a little farther upstream to a bend where the riverbed sinks a little deeper.

 

Eren throws himself into some preliminary stretches and warm-ups, letting his mind go blank and feeling the movements of his own muscles. There is nothing but the sounds of his own breathing, the river, and rustling leaves to accompany him.

 

By the time he drops down for some push-ups, his back is fully glistening with sweat and his hair is plastered to his forehead. After his last set, he drops down onto his stomach with a sigh. He lies there for a while, catching his breath.

  
When he stands, he grimaces at the loose dirt and sand that had stuck to his sweat-slicked chest. He snatches up his discarded shirt and dusts himself off with it. Eren absently scratches at his lean stomach. He glances around, the clearing all quiet, as it always is.

 

Time for a swim, he decides.

 

So he strips. Eren kicks off his pants and underwear. He almost leaves them as is, but then a second later, he is leaning down and folding them along with his shirt, and placing them in a neat pile near the river’s edge.

 

This is not the first time Eren has walked around naked in the wilderness. He supposes this is another perk of not having Titans around. Back in those days, one would not even consider removing themselves of their gear, let alone all their clothes, during an expedition.

 

Eren dips one leg into the water, then the other, carefully balancing himself on the slippery river rocks. He wades towards the middle of the river, where it reaches to his mid-thighs. The water is cool, but not chilly; soothing, therapeutic even. Eren smiles and throws his head back, closing his eyes. He concentrates on the heat of the sun on his face and the cool water flowing around his legs. Eren grins and a chuckle even escapes him. Moments like these are when he feels the freest.

 

He spends most of the afternoon playing in the water. He swims in the deeper part of the river bend. He leisurely paddles about, diving under the clear water, bright eyes wide and curious, looking at the colorful rocks, little sea plants, and the rare fish that darts by. He gathers a collection of flat rocks at some point, stacking them as best as he can in a calmer part of the water, setting up a game he used to play with Mikasa and Armin, where someone tosses rocks to try and knock down the tower. After, he skips stones, though he sucks at it (Armin has always been the best at it), and he gives up before it aggravates him.

 

Eren returns to the shallower part of the stream, glancing up at the sky and guessing from the sun’s position that it is at least two or three hours past noon now.

  
Though Eren is not tired, his body feels sluggish. He is more than happy to sit down in this part of the water, which only comes up to the lower half of his stomach. His legs are bent, exposing his knees above the surface.

 

Eren cannot decide if he wants to take a nap or not. He slouches further into the water. He shakes his head to get his sopping bangs out of his eyes, but when that fails, he reaches up to rake his fingers through it, untangling the mess and pushing it up and off his forehead.

 

He does not immediately drop his right hand back down though. He lets that hand slip down along his jaw and to his neck, kneading the muscles there in a light massage. He slides his other hand, still submerged, over to his upper thigh, and begins to rub light circles with his thumb.

 

Eren loves the outdoors, but he does not quite remember when he developed this habit. There is something wonderful about touching himself out in the open like this that _really_ gets him off.

 

He loves it –- The sun on his completely exposed body, not holding back any noises in the open air, and the tickle of grass against his back… Well, he usually does it lying in the grass. This is the first time he has done this in the water.

 

Eren drops his right hand from his neck to his chest; at the same time he spreads his legs and splays open his left hand on his thigh, squeezing the flesh there. Eren tilts his head down, and the water is so clear it does not obstruct his view at all. He slides the hand on his thigh up to his stomach, breaking the surface of the water. He does this repeatedly, dragging up the crystal-clear liquid and spreading it over his abs. His stomach muscles quiver at the cool water that warms under his touch. Soon enough, he is running his hands up and down his chest and stomach, until his whole front is gleaming wetly and his breaths have become long and languid.

 

Eren then turns his attention to his nipples, which have hardened at the water temperature and his ministrations. He tentatively pinches one and the tiny tingle that shoots from there and down to the pit of his belly, makes him crave more. He quickly begins to pinch, pull, and flick both nipples, biting his bottom lip and breathing harshly through his nose.

 

Thank god he chose to be by the edge of the river, because it allows him to rest his head back against the riverbank. It is not the most comfortable, but Eren has other things on his mind. He lets himself indulge in the little bursts of pleasure for a little while, alternating between teasing his nipples in tight circles or plucking at them.

 

When Eren finally lifts his head and looks down again, he grins and snorts in amusement. Under his gentle attentions, he had gone hard, his erection bobbing in the water with only the head poking above the surface of the water.

 

Lifting an index finger, he runs it over the slit and he hisses, his thighs jerking involuntarily. Eren repeats the action, this time continuing to run his fingertip down the side of his length and to the very base. Upon reaching the base, he gently wraps his fingers around himself.

 

It is an interesting sensation, definitely different than when he jerks himself in the bath. Bath water is stagnant, but here, the water is constantly moving. The water laps around his stomach, trickling over his limbs and his length. Slowly, ever so slowly, he strokes up and then down again, keeping his hand in a loose fist. He teases himself, wanting to prolong this and feel every little sensation that thrums through him, accompanied by the gentle ebb and flow of the water.

 

Eren lets his other hand wander: Slicking up his chest, tickling along his stomach, sometimes skimming over his thick thighs or digging his fingers into the firm flesh there, imagining another’s hands there grabbing him and splaying him wide open. All the while, he continues to stroke himself at an even pace, occasionally twisting his wrist in a way that makes his breath stutter. Eventually he spreads his legs so wide, that he is vaguely aware of the rocks pressing against his outer thighs. He speeds up a little – up, down, up, twist, and back down again -- and gradually allows a slow undulation of his hips.

 

The water begins to slosh around him, disturbed by the movement of his hand and hips. He scratches up his chest and releases a small high-pitched sob. He tightens his fist on the next glide upward, and the pleasure shoots up a level. Eren purrs out a low moan at that and does a quick burst of thrusts into his tight circle of fingers, before easing back to his original pacing.

 

The water feels colder than it did earlier, or it might be because Eren is feeling hotter. His lower belly burns, buzzing with a constant flow of pleasure that is slowly but surely building itself up. Eren parts his lips, little keening noises and whines starting to spill forth.

 

It feels good, _so good_ , getting even better, and Eren thirsts for more. While still tugging on his length, he drags his hand down past his thighs, somehow parting his legs even more. He gently cups and caresses his balls for a second, then continues on past them. Before he seeks his entrance, Eren focuses on that little patch of skin just above it. At first, he merely ghosts his thumb over it, and his lips part at the sensation. So when he presses more firmly into that spot, his jaw drops. Eren trembles and wails while he massages that spot. It feels so damn good, and it just keeps building and building, and Eren multiplies it further by running his thumb all over the head of his cock. His hips begin to rotate in circles of their own accord, and Eren is breathless. His pulse thunders and a pounding warmth starts rolling over him. Eren withdraws his finger and squeezes himself to reign in his almost-release.

 

Once his breathing settles a bit, he tentatively skims his middle finger down over his entrance and prods it inside a little. He whimpers and gasps at the odd feeling of the rush of water towards that sensitive area. He retracts his finger, but continues to circle his quivering entryway.

 

Realizing he had tensed up at that, his body still so worked up after denying his release, Eren takes a deep breath and gets himself to relax again. He slows the hand on his length, until his arm and leg muscles loosen up. With a sigh, he pauses with his hand at the base of himself. His cock is reddened and begging for attention, the tip leaking precum that is swiftly carried away by the flowing water.

 

Licking his lips, Eren starts anew. He moves his hand up and down faster, while just below that, he keeps up a steady teasing of his entrance – slicking up and down the crease of his ass, pressing in a little every time he passes his hole. He would love something inside him right now, and Eren throws his head back and whines, imagining having fingers or something even better plunging in and out, while his cock is stroked.

 

His hips jerk erratically now, and Eren’s body slips on the rocks. He slides a bit away from the riverbank and sinks a bit under the water, but thankfully only up to his shoulders.

 

“Hah, _ahh_ ,” He pants, voice rising in pitch. Eren cannot stop his eyes from rolling back, while his hips have started thrusting up, higher and harder, into his now tight fist. That warmth is washing over him again, only hotter –- Washing over him like waves on a shore, coming and going, returning even more powerfully every time.

 

“Close, so close,” Eren whispers to himself, willing himself to move his hand faster. “Come on, a- _ah_ , so close!”

 

The water sounds like it is roaring now, splashing about with his wildly moving hips. There is the stampeding of his heartbeat, coupled with the pounding, throbbing sensation gathering in his lower half. Eren whimpers and gasps out wordless pleas, stroking himself in hasty jerks, purposely pressing his finger against his entrance but not breaching it.

 

“Ah, ahn, fuck, yes, fu—ck”

 

Eren breaks off in a strangled moan and forces his trembling hand to continue a relentless rhythm. The fire in his belly expands outward, sending heat through his whole body, making his toes curl and his back arch and stiffen. He maintains his pace, focusing on how his now oversensitive cock burns with pleasure. He is whimpering and _fuck_ he wants to stop but no he also does not want it to end; He feels so full and burning and then there is an even bigger explosion -- A long stream of cum splashes out onto his chest. Eren writhes and squeezes his eyes shut, yelling out. Heat overtakes him and continues to churn and release itself in bursts that stain his chest white or are pulled away by the river water.

 

He milks himself to the last drop, and with each release, Eren’s hand slows, until he lazily lets it drop to his thigh. He blinks lazily, groaning at the awkward position he has slumped into in the water. His limbs feel heavy, but he forces himself out, climbing up onto the river’s edge.

 

Kneeling there, sopping wet, he ignores his clothes. He wants to just sprawl out here and sleep, but the dirt ground does not make a comfortable bed. The river rocks had dug into his backside enough already.

 

Eren finally musters up the strength to stand up, pick up his clothes, and walk back into the forest. He chooses a tree that is wide enough to provide a good backrest, and with a lush carpet of grass beneath it. He settles against the tree, in a spot outside of its branches’ shade, so he can dry in a warm patch of sun.

 

A drowsy, content smile on his face, Eren slides his eyes shut. He did not see a problem in continuing to indulge a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be contemplating a second part to this! Because I quite like the idea of Eren with grass stains on his knees from, well.... If you've read my other fics, you know who I ship, and who it would be with...(￣￣▽￣￣) Perhaps if people would care for a part 2?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi does not expect to find Eren sleeping against a tree. Naked.
> 
> There should be something ridiculously weird about sleeping stark naked out in the opening like this, but Eren looks like he _belongs_ here. Like he is some forest spirit because of the way his brown skin glows in the golden sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I received such an amazing response, on both here and on Tumblr, for part 1. I've decided I need more solo Eren in my life, so if you've got any recommendations, please do share them. ;) 
> 
> Here's part 2. ❤︎

The grapple-hooks shoot forward, sinking into a tree trunk a few feet ahead of him with a stifled _thuk_ , followed by the _whirr_ of the iron wire propelling out in front of him. Levi swings forward with the momentum, exerting no effort and no thought to his movement. Minute shifting of his hips or the tilting of a foot, all come so naturally to him after all these years. He has always used the gear for a purpose: To survive the underground life, to escape it, and then to fight for humanity with wings emblazoned on his back.

 

He remembers the first time he went outside the walls and saw just how wide and bright and blue the sky was, and flying under it. Few moments in his life have left him breathless like that.

 

And these days, flying with maneuver gear at such a leisurely pace, no danger to the left or right? It is an odd feeling. Levi is still getting used to it. He still cleans and oils the blades that he keeps at his sides, though it has been a long time since he has last needed to draw them.

 

A glimmer of silver against lush green grass catches Levi’s eye. It must be Eren’s. He clicks his tongue, thinking it stupid of Eren to just leave his maneuver gear out there like that, even with no giant threat to their lives out there anymore. At the very least, he could have not left the straps in a messy pile like that. They were always a bitch to untangle.

 

Levi and the rest of his squad – _family_ , as he has overheard a few of the young soldiers call it amongst themselves – have all gotten used to Eren heading out after breakfast and spending most of the afternoon outdoors. They all do, but no one basks outside nearly as much as Eren does (The closest would be Armin, who is accompanying Hanji on an exploration mission). Sure they are all used to Eren’s outings, but it is nearing sunset, and Eren would usually return before then because of a growling stomach.

 

Levi decreases his altitude to search for Eren. If that was Eren’s maneuver gear that would mean the boy is not too far off.

 

He does not expect to find Eren sleeping against a tree. Naked.

 

Levi immediately drops down, striding forward. His jaw, which had unconsciously clenched, relaxes when he sees that Eren is perfectly fine, and not passed out or injured in any way. He flicks his eyes to check the sky, which has become a golden yellow, then back down to Eren.

 

Eren is nestled between two large tree roots, limbs splayed out and leaving him entirely exposed. His face is turned to the side, showing off his sharper cheekbones and more pronounced jaw line, and the shadows of his corded neck are emphasized by the dimming sunlight.

 

There should be something ridiculously weird about sleeping stark naked out in the opening like this, but Eren looks like he _belongs_ here. Like he is some forest spirit because of the way his brown skin glows in the golden sunlight.

 

Levi’s eyes wander along Eren’s broad shoulders, defined pectorals and planes of his abdominal muscles, the subtle tapering of his waist, the gentle swell of his hips, and down to his solidly built thighs. Eren was no longer that lanky teenage boy (had not been for a while), and he had definitely filled in, in more ways than one.

 

Eren twitches suddenly and then shivers. His head lolls over to one side and he curls into himself. Levi removes his Survey Corps cloak and crouches down beside Eren, dropping it down to cover his exposed chest.

 

Levi presses a hand to Eren’s arm, where sure enough, goosebumps have risen.

 

“Hey,” Levi gives a little shake, “Get up. It’s getting cold out here.”

 

Eren groans and Levi feels the shift of bicep muscles under his palm when the younger man squirms and pleads for five more minutes like a child. Eren, with eyes still closed, rolls onto his side and wiggles nearer to Levi, who sighs and looks about for Eren’s clothes. He spots it quickly enough, set aside and neatly folded too.

 

Eren presses his front against Levi’s leg and the older man gives in, turning around to settle against the tree trunk, as best as he can, anyway, with his gear on. He lifts his hand to adjust the cloak over Eren’s shoulders, it having slipped off when he had rolled over. It is too short to cover up anything, honestly, and Levi finds himself running his fingertips up and down Eren’s side. He skims from the ribs and down, traces the line that tapers down his stomach into a V, but he turns his trail away from dangerous territory and back up again. He curls his path over to a spot on Eren’s lower back he knows well. It is a ticklish spot, and Eren yelps, eyelids finally snapping open.

 

Vibrant green eyes blink repeatedly until they focus on Levi.

 

“Captain?” Eren asks drowsily, voice raspy from sleep. Even with the war over, habits die hard, including the little ones like Eren still calling Levi by his title from time to time.

 

“Your five minutes are over. Let’s head back before your ass and mine freeze to death.”

 

Eren lifts himself up to lean on his elbow.

 

“What?” Eren asks. He then notices that Levi’s cloak is draped over him and clasps it tighter around him.

 

“Guess you don’t remember babbling in your sleep,” Levi says.

 

Eren shakes his head. He yawns and rubs at his eye. Then, he is leaning his head forward and burying his nose into Levi’s torso. He nuzzles up the older man’s side. Levi feels the heat of each exhale through his white shirt. Eren does not stop his ascent until he has his cheek against Levi’s shoulder.

 

“You smell good,” Eren whispers. “Like clean laundry.”

 

Levi snorts and the short puff of air flutters the hair at the top of Eren’s head. Levi himself leans in and presses his nose and lips into the disheveled locks.

 

“And you smell like grass,” Levi says. _And tree bark_ , he mentally adds. It mixes well with Eren’s natural scent.

 

Levi tilts his head to look at Eren and their eyes meet. Eren flits his attention down, and then up again. His eyelids droop and he arches his neck up. Levi lets him. A chaste kiss is pressed to the corner of Levi’s mouth. Eren’s lips are dry from sleep, rasping along Levi’s mouth and chin. Levi decides to help and moves his arm to wrap around Eren’s back and draw him closer.

 

There is a _clank_ and a hissed out “ouch,” when Eren bangs his knee against Levi’s maneuver gear.

 

“Can I take these off?” Eren asks.

 

Levi is quiet for a beat of a second, but then gives Eren a nod.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Eren sits up; the cloak drops down behind him, forgotten, and he quickly undoes the straps and heavy gear with Levi’s help, shoving them aside. They shuffle back together again, Eren eagerly seeking out Levi’s mouth once more.

 

Eren repeatedly presses delicate, lazy kisses to Levi’s lips. He slides his hand up and down Levi’s chest, while Levi encourages him by rubbing circles into his upper back.

 

Eren rubs Levi’s nose with his and peppers kisses back and forth over the seam of Levi’s lips until the older man parts them. Eren dips in at the invitation, teases with a fleeting flicker of his tongue tip against Levi’s, before withdrawing. He captures Levi’s bottom lip between his own, tugging at it. Levi huffs and Eren nips him with his teeth, making him grunt. Eren pulls away, and Levi catches the younger man’s green eyes, clearly looking much more awake.

 

Levi feels a weight on the front of his pants and looks down to see Eren one-handedly loosening his belt.

 

“Who said you could remove my pants,” Levi asks.

 

“I figured it’d be easier,” Eren murmurs, the unspoken implication hanging in the air.

 

Eren undoes Levi’s pants, frowns when his boots obstruct their descent, and works to remove them too. Levi does not mind the delay too much, focusing on watching the movement of muscles beneath smooth skin. He lifts his hips to help Eren remove his pants and underwear, leaving him in nothing but his white button-down. Levi’s brow furrows a bit at the prickle of grass beneath him.

 

And then Eren is back to Levi’s side, trailing kisses from his shoulder to his waist, then up along his stomach and chest while he unbuttons Levi’s shirt, pressing a kiss with every new patch of skin revealed. By this point, Eren is kneeling over Levi, cautiously hovering above him and preventing their lower halves from touching. Eren pops open the last button of Levi’s shirt. He drags his teeth and tongue over the other’s collarbone. Levi’s stomach muscles clench at the contrast of the rough and then soothing sensation. When Eren sucks on his Adam’s apple, Levi hisses and Eren diverts his open-mouthed affections to the side of his neck instead.

 

Levi lifts his hands to run them up and down Eren’s waist. He revels in how soft his skin is, aware of how his body ripples when he takes in a shuddering breath. He ventures farther down south, cupping Eren’s bottom and digging his fingers into the plump, pert flesh. Eren gasps and pulls away from Levi’s neck, mouth dropped open. Levi feels Eren’s butt clench under his hands. He kneads those firm cheeks and Eren practically purrs.

 

“I bathed in the river today,” Eren gasps out in a low, breathy whisper.

 

“Hm?” Levi asks, not understanding what he is getting at.

 

“I’m clean. Can we—I want—“ Eren breaks off. Levi searches his eyes, looking up into that gorgeous, sculpted face above him, framed by a backdrop of tree branches and sky. There is still just enough daylight to see the green in his eyes. However, it must be sunset now, for the sky behind him is turning orange, and the edges of the clouds are pink.

 

Eren releases a long exhale and his cheeks burn red, even reaching his ears a little bit. Eren has always been better expressing himself through his body and actions, and this time is no exception.

 

Eren drops his head down again to meet Levi’s mouth. Eren teases a little first, but Levi is glad that does not last as long this time around, and their tongues meet in long and languid kisses. He drinks up the humming noises Eren spills into his waiting mouth, suckles on Eren’s tongue when it slips in, and gets his revenge for Eren biting his bottom lip earlier by dragging his front teeth on Eren’s tongue when he pulls out.

 

Eren emits a pleased little sound and gives Levi a hazy, but happy smile. When he descends again, it is to return to kissing Levi’s chest. He slips down his sternum, down the prominent line between hardened abs, and skirts around and down to Levi’s waistline. When Eren grabs the back of Levi’s knees, lifting and spreading his superior’s legs, Levi drops his hand down to Eren’s shoulders, mentally steadying himself.

 

Eren rests the side of his head against Levi’s left knee, calling out the other’s name softly. Not really realizing he had dropped his head back, Levi brings himself back down to earth and to Eren.

 

Eren, who holds his legs apart gently and reverently, stares up at Levi with such open, and honest eyes. He is waiting for Levi and imploring him to watch. His normally verdant green eyes are almost entirely black now, pupils blown wide. They only serve to make his eyes look even larger, and it threatens to swallow Levi up.

 

Eyes still trained on Levi, Eren plants a closed-mouth kiss to Levi’s knee. They do not break eye contact the entire time Eren kisses up Levi’s knee and along his inner thigh; not when Eren pushes his tongue out when he riches mid-thigh to lap at the pale skin there, nor when he reaches the point where inner thigh meets hip.

 

He watches Eren pull away to make a show of how he opens his mouth, then drops down again to press them to the deepest point of his inner thigh. He hisses when Eren’s tongue roughly licks him there, but he does not expect what comes next, and he yells out and jerks when Eren sinks his teeth in and sucks. _Hard_.

 

“Fuck!” Levi yelps out, voice high and strangled. Eren only sucks harder, and Levi knows his flesh there will turn red and bruise the next day. He feels Eren’s hot breaths on the underside of his cock when he skips over to do the same to his other thigh. And if he was not fully hard before, he is for sure now.

 

Only now do they break eye contact, Eren ducking his head down and closing his eyes while he bites and tastes Levi’s muscled thighs. Above him, Levi has scrunched his eyes shut, trying not to squeeze Eren’s shoulders to death. Eren continues to mouth up and down Levi’s inner thighs, stirring up warmth in Levi’s belly that churns and rises in temperature. Every nip of teeth and flick of tongue sends little throbs of pleasure straight to his rigid length.

 

He feels something rub into the side of his cock and Levi whips his head back up, eyes opening just in time to see Eren rub his nose against him and mutter what sounds like, “Smell so good,” before dipping down and sucking one of Levi’s balls into his mouth.

 

“Hhgh!” Levi grits his teeth, fighting back a moan, but unable to hold back a jaw-dropping gasp when Eren lets go and licks a rapid line up his length and to his very tip. Eren follws up with light, chaste kisses around the head and tip.

 

Eren opens his eyes, willing Levi to keep their gazes locked again. He lets go of Levi’s legs, getting into a kneeling position. Levi’s attention flickers away for a second, distracting by the arch of Eren’s back as he sticks his ass up in the air.

 

The caress of fingertips around the base of his cock brings his eyes back to Eren, who slowly guides Levi inside his mouth. He takes him only halfway first, massaging him with little rhythmic suckles. And then he shuts his eyes and plunges down the rest of his length and Levi is pretty sure his back snaps, and that the flock of birds suddenly taking off not too far away was because of his shout.

 

Eren is outright devouring him and it is an utterly delicious sight. He is on his elbow and knees, neck and shoulders flexing as he bobs his head up and down. He grips Levi at the base with his right hand, while his left hand has settled on Levi’s left thigh, fingers massaging while his thumb sweeps quick circles. Occasionally, that thumb rubs against a reddened spot Eren had sucked on previously, making the sensitive skin there tingle.

 

Eren pulling off to tilt his head and lap at the head, his heated and rapid breaths fanning over the throbbing flesh, and the wet noises when he noisily sucks on the tip – It is almost too much for Levi, and he has let go of Eren’s shoulders. Instead, he claws at the ground at his sides, pulling up grass. He is writhing now, his upper back pressing hard into the rough tree bark.

 

He is vaguely aware of a lull in Eren’s sucking him off and a shuffling noise, but he only looks up when he hears Eren whimper.

 

“Ere-n _nngh_ ,” Levi groans because Eren dips all the way down so he hits the back of his throat. There is a small, dark bottle beside the younger man, within arm’s reach, his black pants not far from it, and Eren is shakily dragging his hand down his front, bypassing his leaking cock. His hand curls back and he is sliding one oil-slicked finger inside himself.

 

“How the hell,” Levi pants out, “Why the hell— _ah_ —Do you even have—“

 

Eren smoothly releases Levi from his mouth.

 

“I, um, do this a lot… _hah!_ ” Eren breaks off, wiggling a second finger inside.

 

Levi arches a brow at the sentence.

 

“I-I mean, _ngh_ , not this, b-but touching myself. I can’t explain it. I just really like getting off… Out here, l-like this…” Eren gasps and purses his lips.

 

He is about to lean down again and take Levi's slicked cock back in his mouth, but Levi jerks his hips away.

 

“Come here,” Levi commands, reaching over to fold his arms around Eren’s shoulders and haul him up.

 

“What? Captain?” Eren inquires, confused, and the fingers inside him slip out to the first knuckle.

 

“Want to see,” Levi mutters. He wants to see that Eren is properly preparing himself. But also, he really wants to see for himself, and Eren squeaks in surprise when Levi stops him from withdrawing his fingers fully, instead helping guide them back inside to the hilt.

 

What Eren does not expect though, is Levi to continue and nudge the tip of one of his own fingers inside to join Eren’s fingers.

 

“Levi!” Eren cries out, and he shoots his head up, eyes wide and staring at Levi in shock. Eren’s blush darkens even more. Levi waits, gauging the younger one’s reaction. Eren shakily exhales and bites his bottom lip. The hooding of his eyes and a little buck of his hips expresses his approval. He looks a little embarrassed by the situation, but likes the idea of it, and shyly rests his forehead against Levi’s.

 

“More oil,” Levi whispers. Eren, with his lithe and flexible body, arches back and hastily scrabbles for the bottle of oil, pushing it into Levi’s chest. It was left unopened and Levi dribbles more onto their joined fingers at Eren’s entrance.

 

They start at a slow, careful pace, first with Levi prodding and massaging at Eren’s inner walls.

 

“A-another. Please,” Eren begs.

 

“Are you sure?” Levi gasps. He feels Eren nod his head against his.

 

“One of mine or yours?” Levi asks. He did not really think about it when he asked, but it has its clear effects on Eren, who moans. Levi feels that moan vibrate through him with how close they are, the younger one pretty much sitting on his thighs.

 

“Yours, please, _please_ ,” Eren mewls and grinds down.

 

When Levi slides his middle finger to join in, they begin a slow and gently thrusting. Levi’s digits going in as Eren slips out, back and forth, back and forth. Eren’s breaths are uneven and shaking, and Levi soothes him with gentle kisses. They work together to spread him open with Levi's guided whispers, "Move your fingers in the opposite direction, yes, that's it."

 

They lean against each other for support, Eren throwing his arms around Levi’s shoulder and fully seated in his lap now. Levi has his free arm around Eren’s waist, gripping one buttock to hold him in place while he works his hand below. Eren is a stuttering mess, barely able to keep up his own hand’s pace with Levi. After a while, Levi coaxes Eren to stop, and he removes both their fingers. Eren’s walls quake around them, as if urging them to not leave, and it makes Levi’s cock throb.

 

Eren whines impatiently and he squirms in Levi’s lap, adjusting his legs. That makes Levi notice something and he grabs Eren just below the knee, making the other stop his wiggling.

 

“Green looks good on you,” Levi says.

 

“Huh?” Eren says, thrown off by the statement.

 

Levi releases his hold on Eren’s leg and taps his knee. Eren looks down to see that his knees are colored green. It must have been grass stains from when he was kneeling earlier. He twists his arms at an angle to check his elbows, and they too, are the same yellow-green color.

 

There is glimmer that passes through Eren’s eyes. Levi recognizes that look.

 

Confidence. Not cocky, no. Eren had become more confident with Levi over time, able to express his thoughts and opinions without hesitation. But he had also become more confident in _himself_. The title of Humanity’s Hope was a heavy one, and to watch comrades and people he barely even knew fall for the sake of that, it had taken its toll on Eren. Levi has seen Eren question and doubt his own existence, but over time he had grown and truly risen.

 

“You won’t mind then, sir, if I get a little dirtier,” Eren says, a smirk pulling at his lips. Then he is turning around on Levi’s lap, purposely rubbing the cleft of his ass down on Levi’s cock. Eren bends over, getting on his knees and falling forward onto his forearms.

 

Levi’s mind momentarily goes blank.

 

How could it not?

 

Strong, sturdy and thick legs spread before him, a dipping and curving spine, and that plump rear end asking to be taken. The sky is fully orange now, casting the forest floor into a darker ombre color, and Eren’s skin looks a honey, sun-kissed brown. And does Levi want to kiss and claim every bit of skin he can touch.

 

Levi picks up the bottle of oil to slick himself up, and drips some more between Eren’s ass for good measure. He spreads it around the trembling hole, making Eren’s ass look even more mouth-watering. Soon though, Levi is resealing the bottle and dropping it in favor of clasping Eren’s hip with one hand, and using his other hand to guide himself inside Eren. Levi slides in slowly, savoring the tightness, and listening to Eren below him for any signs of discomfort. All he hears is a constant stream of, “ _Yes yes yes_ ,” that urges him on until he bottoms out and it changes into a wrecked, “ _Fuck_ yes, finally!”

 

He lets Eren get comfortable, while Levi steadies his own breathing and his trembling fingertips. The heat and tightness surrounding his length is powerful. Well, what about Eren was not powerful? Passion, motivation, determination. There is a fire that burns within Eren. And right now, that fire has spread and is consuming Levi.

 

Eren bucks back once. Impatience. Ah, yes, that too.

 

Before Levi can even pull back, Eren has already started gyrating his hips and impaling himself on Levi with little grunts.

 

And Levi could have just stayed still like that and absorbed that vision of his cock going in and out of Eren, who takes him so smoothly and eagerly. But Levi himself yearns for more friction, and thus grinds back. Their movements are awkward and hasty until they find the right rhythm to meet each other’s thrusts.

 

“Le—vi—Le—vi—“ Eren stammers out his name out brokenly every time Levi rams into him.

 

“Ngh, _yes_ ,” Levi grunts, unable to curb any of the low, guttural growls rising from deep in his chest. Eren twists his head back to look at him. He has gotten sweaty, a light sheen under his bangs even in the cooling air.

 

Eren’s whole body is undulating beneath him, back muscles flexing. He cannot seem to decide if he wants to curl his hands into fists or dig into the earth.

 

Levi licks his lips and slides his hands from Eren’s waist and to his butt to pull the cheeks apart. The sight of the reddened circle of skin greedily swallowing him up makes Levi burn up even more. He picks up his pace, aware of the pleasure coiling up in his lower regions, growing ever hotert, and humming through his veins. It makes him grind in rough circles into Eren, who shrieks his approval. Levi slows down then, keeping up the rotating of his hips, but transitioning to slow, but deep thrusts where he barely pulls out. Eren drops his head back down and whines and Levi knows it is because he is torn between wanting it harder, but enjoying the torturous pace.

 

With ass cheeks still spread, Levi, out of curiosity more than anything, skims his thumb around the ring of Eren’s hole. Eren jolts and squeaks. He looks over his shoulder at Levi.

 

“D-Don’t do that!” Eren pleads.

 

“No good?” Levi inquires.

 

Eren darts his gaze aside.

 

“Not exactly, i-it’s just too sensitive.”

 

Levi ghosts his thumb there again and Eren’s hips jerk away, and Levi is almost entirely pulled out, just the very tip of him still inside.

 

Eren shoots Levi a glare, red in the face and pouting.

 

“Just fuck me and touch me already.”

 

Levi nods and pushes back inside, both of them groaning at the slow, delicious burn and the full, tight feeling that washes over the both of them.

 

Levi bends over. With his chest to Eren’s back, he reaches around to grab Eren’s long ignored cock. There is no hesitation, no teasing. He begins a steady and firm stroking pattern, while he picks up plunging in and out of him. Pressed so close to Eren, the younger man’s scent fills his nostrils and he licks as far up and down the valley of his spine he can reach. He tastes his skin, sucks and marks between ragged pants and groans.

 

He can feel Eren’s cock getting slicker, sliding more easily in his grip and Levi tightens his fist. Eren moans and his thrusts back become harder, wilder, more uncontrolled. Eren arches his back at the same time Levi releases his bottom to latch onto his hips and hold him steady, and he must have found that perfect angle while adjusting, because Eren dissolves into a drawn out, high moan, begging, “Yes, yes _yes_ , there again, please _please_.” And Levi drives into that spot again and again and again, pushing Eren to the edge. Eren moans and shouts even louder.

 

Levi hisses through his gritted teeth, brow knitting and his fingers tightening and digging hard into Eren’s skin. He feels the heat mounting with his rapid thrusts, Eren’s walls somehow getting even hotter and tighter around him. The wet slaps coming from joined flesh becomes louder, coupled with the sounds of him jerking Eren off, and their hips roughly meeting.

 

At one point where he is fully sheathed in Eren, he feels those thighs tremble against him. A particularly long and loud moan is all the warning Levi gets, before he feels Eren clench around him. And then Eren is tossing his head back and forth, collapsing forward and Levi follows after him, desperately continuing to surge in and out of Eren. He feels Eren’s cum spill onto his hands, load after load, thick and plenty.

 

He hears Eren scream out his name one final time, and then it melts into babbled nonsense, and Levi does not relent, continuing to plow into his oversensitive body. Eren’s hot walls convulse around him, sucking him in deeper, begging for him to come inside.

 

“A-Agh, Ere—n— _hngh_ —Fuck!” Levi tosses his head back and lets his release crash over him. He feels his whole body shaking, while the coiled up pleasure suddenly erupts. In the fog of euphoria, he is faintly aware of how he comes in numerous, long bursts. Eren accepts it all with little satisfied sounds that rumble from deep in his chest, his throat gone sore from all his screams.

 

When Levi finally drops his head back down and descends from his peak, he pulls out. The wet squelching noise is loud between them. Eren whines at the loss, still lying on his belly and greedily gasping for air. Eventually, he rolls onto his side, lethargically gazing at Levi with a satisfied smile on his face.

 

Levi helps him sit up, knowing that if he lies down, he will never get up. The last rays of sunlight are nearly fading out, so they ought to get a move on.

 

The pair wraps their arms around each other’s waist to help each other up.

 

“Let’s quickly clean up at the river and then head back,” Levi says, his vocal cords husky from their abuse just now.

 

Levi practically drags the lethargic Eren to the river and they help each other (more so Levi helping Eren, honestly) to quickly wash off the bodily fluids and then they dash back to get their clothes and Levi’s maneuver gear back on.

 

Levi grumps about having to go and retrieve Eren’s own gear. Eren laughs it off.

 

“What, run out of energy, old man?” Eren jokes. He is too busy tightening one of the leather straps to notice the way Levi’s eyes narrow.

 

Levi darts his hand out and grabs the strap across Eren’s chest. Eren looks up, startled at how quickly Levi invades his space.

 

“Oh, I have plenty,” Levi murmurs. And then he shoves his forearm roughly into Eren, sending them both crashing to the forest floor.

 

Eren grins, but it is quickly wiped off his face with how quickly Levi captures his lips with is own. It is a vicious kiss, Levi attacking with teeth and tongue, one hand reaching up to rake through Eren’s hair.

 

Just as Levi feels Eren start to push back and lift his arms to wrap them around him, he stands up abruptly. Eren blinks rapidly, mouth still gaping open, hair sticking up in every direction.

 

Levi snorts, turning around to cover the smile pulling at his lips.

 

“Come on, the others should be waiting for us.”

 

\--

 

“Why do you have grass in your hair, Eren?” Jean points out as soon as Levi and Eren step through the door.

 

Levi does not look at Eren, but he is pretty sure the other had glanced at him for a second.

 

“Sh-Shut up, horse face! Don’t try to eat it out of my hair!” Eren yells out, covering his embarrassment. Jean spits back an insult, while Eren furiously shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair to get the grass out.

 

At the commotion, Mikasa appears soon after.

 

“Eren! Armin’s back,” She says.

 

“What, really?!” Eren says and a huge grin lights up his entire face.

 

Armin pops in a second later.

 

“Eren, I’ve been waiting for you all day!” Armin exclaims.

 

“Where’s Hanji?” Eren asks, looking around the room.

 

“I came back ahead of her, but listen – Eren, we found it! We reached the edge of land. We found the _ocean_!”

 

Eren’s eyes widen. They shimmer in a way Levi has never seen before, and suddenly that brilliance is directed straight at him.

 

“Can we go? All of us, together?”

 

Levi has heard of the ocean before. Armin has talked about it a lot, and Hanji has mentioned it before too.

 

He wonders if it is blue too, like the sky, or maybe a brilliant green.

 

He wonders what it would be like to fly over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can bet that Eren wanted to have sex on the beach. I'M NOT WRITING THAT, THIS WAS ALREADY A 12-PAGE MONSTER TO WRITE AND EDIT. Eren is a both an inspiring and a demanding muse.
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://ryuusea.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/cmlktea) :)


End file.
